Traditionally, bathing infants and children is a tricky endeavor that often involves considerable awkwardness for the adult and potential risks for the child. Much of the difficulty stems from the fact that parents often attempt to bath their children in full sized adult bathtubs. This presents two immediate problems. One is the awkward and often uncomfortable position the adult must assume next to the low tub in order to properly handle the child during bathing. The second major problem is the volume of water used. Because of the size of the tub an excessive volume of water is needed to bath the child, even when the water level is kept relatively low. In addition to wasting water, the excessive volume also presents potential safety hazards, especially in the case of infants.
A typically alternative to using a full sized tub is the bathe the child in a large sink such as a kitchen sink. However, this solution presents its own problems including the presence of an extended, moveable faucet that can be potential injurious to the child or at least a considerable annoyance for the adult. Additionally, the kitchen sink is shaped to accommodate dishes, not children and may not provide a working area for bathing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus that adapts a traditional bathtub for more suitable use for bathing small children.